Perilous Pact
Perilous Pact (A Nonchalant Lovers Suicide) is the tenth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Characters:' Rune Kodaira *'Cover Tagline:' "Be It Morning, Day, Or Night, I Am Always Seeing It In My Room. Always A Figure Of You..." **'English Version:' "Morning, Noon, And Night. I Sit In My Room. I Stare At Your Picture." *'Page Tagline:' "This...Temptation. This Is.........Sin." *'Ending Tagline:' "Love-Hate-Good-Bad, All Mixing Up!!" Plot Rune Kodaira crosses paths with Jealous, who states that he sees his past, present, and future, and the envy swirling in the darkness of his heart. Startled, Rune is shocked by Jealous' claims and asks who he is, to which Jealous introduces himself as the evil Karakuri Dôji who represents envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. Jealous mentions the picture of Yamato Agari hanging in Rune's room and the story behind it, telling him that if he makes the vow with him, Rune will be able to understand everything. Back in the 12th century of Kyoto, servants are calling out to the princess and asking where she has wandered off to. The princess, Lady Gekko, is in a garden snapping a flower in half as two female attendants found her, scolding her for being in such a place and tells her that they have an honorable guest coming this evening and she must ready herself. However, the princess refuses and confesses that she doesn't wish to marry "that person", to the maids' shock. They remind her that the man is the most esteemed person in the country and that he chose her over many rivals, which is a great honor to be chosen. Walking throughout the palace, the maids continue to protest that if she refuses, the future of the household will be in danger if she doesn't, but Lady Gekko states she's knows and starts to complains about "that man" again. However, the attendants hears the arrival of a long, lavish ox cart of the emperor, which makes them nervous. Mikado Kotsutsubo comes in out, bragging about his super three ox-power cart, its super fat wheels, claiming the striking design is "crazy". At the sight of him, Lady Gekko inwardly calls Mikado Kotsutsubo disgusting and repulsive. As he greets the princess and comments how cute she looks, but Lady Gekko cringes at the compliment and finds him irritating. The maids nervously welcomes him, saying it is an honor to have him, commenting how the the promised date came so quickly and that he is here much earlier than they expected. The Mikado Kotsutsubo says that he could not wait until night to arrive and invites Lady Gekko to comes on a ride with him in his deluxe ox-drawn carriage, but she polity refuses. Hiding behind her fan, she tells him that she must prepare for tonight, making the emperor excited and thinking that she's teasing him, then openly flatters himself. Lady Gekko express the urge to strangle and kill him, then laments how the world's most powerful person plays around rather than rule, describing him as an idiot, a fool who might as well be unemployed. He does nothing in politics and due to his negligence, all the lands out the capital have gone to ruins and are now ruled by bandits, who are rumored to be planning to take the capital too. She also muses how disgusting the emperor is, and that she rather die than give her body to him, wishing someone would come and take her away. Later, on the night Lady Gekko's and the Emperor's wedding night, a loud explosion from outside scares Kotsutsibo and startling the princess, and outside of the bedroom groans can be heard. The sheet walls covering slash apart, revealing Yamato, Hyottoko, and Daruma, armed and worn from battle. Yamato notices the emperor as the head of the nobles and root of all evil, proudly announcing that he and his men are bandits and they are here to steal everything he has, to Kotsutsibo's horror and Lady Gekko's relief and joy. The next morning, Daruma cheers how they raided the area and freed the people from noble's rule, but Hyottoko asks Yamato if it is alright to leave the capital, thinking the government will go back to the way is was. Yamato shrugs is off, saying let the people do what they want, since his job is punishing evil as he see fit. Then Yamato said the biggest concern right now is what they will do with Lady Geeko, who is riding with Yamato on his horse and snuggling up to him and apparently already has feelings towards Yamato. Also riding the horse, Ultimo questions whether it's okay to take the maiden as she is noble and he's been taught all the nobles are evil by Yamato, asking if it's wrong for them to bring her along. Yamato said that Ultimo shouldn't say such a thing, seeing she is different from the others, but Ultimo remarks how Yamato is the one that taught him nobles are evil, starting a banter between the two. However, Lady Gekko cuts in and say she's fine with it, seeing how as a daughter of a noble and princess, reflecting how she treated the masses and let the people suffer. She proclaimed from now on that she would fight for the masses and live for the people as long as she's with Yamato, earning his love and a dark glare from Ultimo. Back in the 21th century, a newly repair Jealous ends the story when they were united, living together and obtaining happiness for some time, to a panting Rune, who is holding onto his arm. Shocked, Rune tries to understand that he and Yamato were together, but Jealous confirmed that is the root of their modern friendship and why Rune has been yearning for Yamato. He says that even though he was reborn as a man, Rune should have no shame for how he feels about Yamato, and there is nothing to worry about. Jealous tells that Rune's instant bond with Yamato, on that day six years ago when he transferred to his school was quite real. He mentions the feelings Rune felt were also real, and once long ago it was different, saying that Yamato has always been his. Panting, Rune mutters that Yamato is "his", raising his arm with Jealous' crest and proclaiming this is the memory of the truth deep within him. In the present, Rune tells Yamato that K was emperor, but he should forget because he doesn't matter. Pointing, Rune confesses to Yamato that he have always been in love with him for 900 years, to Yamato's shock. Satisfied and blushing, Rune say since that Yamato made the pledge, he should remember and understand everything, that Yamato should accept his feelings. However, Yamato abruptly tells Rune to clam down, while he remember everything, "now is now", being that they are both males, best friends and he already has a crush on someone else. However, Rune doesn't care because long ago they have be in love and bonded with each other forever. In the classroom, the girls have woken up and having heard the confession, a stunned Makoto Sayama questions what the world is this leading to, to Yamato's dismay that she was awake the whole time. Rune tells it's all right because he'll take responsibility for him, pinning him to the ground with Electric Octospear, shocking Yamato. Rune says that it hurts since is fused with his Karakuri Dôji, all the nerves are too, and tell him that he will kill Ultimo and free him from his pledge. Yamato says that something is wrong with Rune and how different he is, but Rune claims that Yamato the one that's acting weird and tells him that Ultimo has deceived him into making the pledge, to Yamato's confusion. Rune guess that Yamato doesn't already know what happen them in the end, realizing that Ultimo hasn't shown him everything. Yamato is surprise that Ultimo would that, but Ultimo tells not to let the enemy lead him astray because their aim is to destroy their synchronization. Smirking, Rune talks to Jealous, remarking how Ultimo is acting like it's their fault and said he was right, Ultimo is the evil one. Stilling reeling that Ultimo didn't shown everything, Yamato does notice that Ultimo is guilty of something in the past, but doesn't know what was it. Reading his thoughts, a grinning Rune is tells him will to show everything to Yamato and raise his arm for the hit, but a voice orders them to stop and exclaimed that as soon as he heard the report that the monsters from yesterday were again, he came to investigate. The policeman inspector, Darumada Masami, announces his arrival with a gun and is determinant to get the bottom of this, Yamato shouts at the police chief to get back because it's too dangerous here. Darumada suddenly calls out to Yamato "boss", but then Demon Spider and Ultimo vanish, to the police squad amazement as Darumada is confused why he called Yamato "boss". In the woods, Rune comments how God Ultimo instantaneously transported himself and Demon Spider through space over to the forest near the Fuji mountains. Rune asks if Yamato thinks that taking them to a place where lovers commit suicide is a boorish and inelegant place for a perilous pact. Yamato warns Rune to stop acting so tough, reminding him that he and Ultimo can stop and they could defeat him in an instant because he doesn't have anyone to take hostages anymore. Chuckling, Rune said that Yamato is the one acting tough, since he just spend the last of his power and he can't use his Noh anymore. Rune reminds him that he can read people's hearts, the most important thing when fusing with a dôji is to share a mutual wavelength, but since Yamato's started to doubt Ultimo, their synchronization is broken. Smiling, Yamato said that he's not so sure about that and said that he at least trust Ultimo much more than Rune. Yamato mentions he that he wasn't playing around during when Rune endangered school - placing his comrades in danger. Suddenly remembering, Rune wonder where is Edile and Hana Koganei, but noting they're not his God Ultimo's hand, Yamato revealed that he entrusted to his comrades long before he mount attacked. Looking to into the forest, Rune is shock to find the good dôji, The Six Perfections, with Edile and Hana frozen time in Goge's hands, and The Good Dôji Club, with Shin Ekoda introducing themselves to Rune. Rune is shocked to find Yamato was able to do something other than what Jealous read in his heart, but Yamato explains that one of his comrades has the power disrupt Rune's power. Appearing behind Demon Spider, Yamato assure Rune not to worry and relax, he promise he won't let anyone get between then from here on out. Yamato tells Rune that they will settle this once and for all, fair and square, touching Rune and then explosion erupt from their battle. Meanwhile in the cliffs, Roger Dunstan laughs at the sight and asking Milieu if he think it's wonderful, which he agree by announcing the beginning of the One Hundred Machine Funeral that will change the world. Characters in Order of Appearance * Jealous * Rune Kodaira * K (flashback) * Yamato Agari * Darumada Masami * Hyoe Tokorozawa (flashback) * Ultimo * Makoto Sayama * Akitsu Otake * Kiyose Matsumoto * Hibari Oume * Hana Koganei * Edile * Goge * Regla * Pardonner * Slow * Service * Sophia * Yoichi Oizumi * Machi Shina * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Musashi Murayama * Koun Shakujii * Shin Ekoda * Roger Dunstan * Milieu Trivia * A few of the dialogue concerning Rune and Yamato's relationship were changed in the Viz release, making it more ambiguous, such as one of Rune's lines "Yamato... is mine." was changed to'' "Yamato... different?"'' * In both translation, when Rune comments about the forest of Mt. Fuji, he said/puns the title of the chapter. * Due censored, underwear has been edit on K and Rune. Category:Chapters